Your eyes don't see me
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ama a Sakura Haruno y, cuando ella sufre por su amor no correspondido y una conversación que tuvo con Sasuke Uchiha, él decide confesar sus sentimientos formalmente, logrando un resultado que no esperaba. —Dedicado para San Valentín—


Era un nuevo en día en el País del Fuego y, específicamente, en Konoha las nubes surcaban el azul cielo y, uno que otro, pájaro volaba en el; era verano por lo que el ambiente era ligeramente cálido y las plantas, de esa época, estaban en cada jardín donde se localizaban. En cierta parte de mi casa me encontraba yo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo use mi apellido materno; estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para salir a comer mi alimento preferido: Ramen y, después de darme una ducha, me vi frente al espejo y pude contemplar que ya no era un niño sino adolescente con mi cabellera rubia y de ojos azules, mi tez morena y mis quince años, cumplidos hace poco. Además que tengo puesto una camisa de tono anaranjado medio fosforescente, un pantalón corto negro y con un jersey que era del mismo color de la camiseta y por donde se abrocha se encontraba un cierre platino; finalizando con zapatos obscuros.

Salí de mi casa y me encamine por varias cuadras hasta llegar al Ichiraku's Ramen, del señor Teuchi, quien con su hija Ayame, de mi edad, atendían el restaurante. Me acerque a saludarlo.

—Hola, Teuchi, Ayame —ambos se voltearon a verme pero sólo su hija se aproximó a mí.

—¡Buenas, Naruto! —me regresaron el gesto antes que Ayame me diera un abrazo.

—Qué bueno volver a verte, Naruto —me soltó y me pidió mi orden, yo se la dí y, luego de que se fuera prepararla, me senté en una de las mesas a esperar. Algo difícil ya que heredé la paciencia de mi madre. Cinco minutos transcurrieron y ¡por fin! Llego Ayame con mi platillo.

—Lamento la demora —se excusó al tiempo que empezaba a comer mi amado ramen.

Y, al tiempo que lo hacía, comencé a pensar en algo entristeciendo-me en el procesó inicie diciéndome en voz baja para que nadie me escuchase.

—Ay, Sakura-chan —después de masticar un bocado que me metió en la boca, proseguí—, quisiera que dejarás de amarlo —me refería a Sasuke Uchiha, el tercer integrante mi equipo que siempre es llamado "Equipo Siete"—; ¿por qué lo amas a él? —pregunta que no poseía respuesta, al menos no una que pudiera descubrir en ese momento— ¿y no a mí? —contemple mi plato a medio terminar. A veces me deprimía, como ahora, pensando que jamás tendría el amor de mi estimada chica de cabellera rosa y armas de tomar.

Siempre había sido así, desde que eramos niños, ella todo el tiempo estuvo interesando en el joven más popular del lugar-dónde-sea-qué-estuviésemos y me hacía a un lado; no importaba lo que realizará, Sakura-chan sólo me vería como un amigo más. ¿Lo peor? ¡Qué sin importar eso aún la amo! ¡Aunque fuera más invisible que un fantasma!

Posteriormente de que me terminará mi comida, salí de allí buscando a mi querida Sakura-chan. Eso sí, me despedí antes de Teuchi y Ayame, quienes me dijeron que volviera pronto.

Camine por varias cuadras hasta que me encontré con el idiota de Sasuke sentado en una banca de un parque, no recuerdo nombre, estaba muy enrabiado así que, naturalmente, me acerque.

—Oye, tú —mencione irrespetuoso.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpido? —me dijo "amable" sin dejar de ver al frente.

Como odio su actitud de _soy mejor que tú, _gruñí y continué— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? A caso se te rompió una uña —lo último fue con burla.

—Silencio, estúpido rubio —me calló al instante mirándome con enojo—. Y estoy enfadado por culpa de Sakura.

—¿Qué te hizo ahora? —pregunté instantáneamente. ¿Algo malo le había pasado a mí Sakura-chan? Ojalá que no sin embargo siempre que está con el idiota termina llorando, nunca ha cambiado y eso me inquieta.

—Ella hizo... —me comenzó a contar todo lo que mi Sakura-chan realizó minutos atrás.

"_En otra parte estaba yo, Sasuke Uchiha, soy un adolescente de quince años de tez caucásica, ojos negros profundos y cabello negruzco que me cae por encima de los hombros al estilo pulpo, aunque me disguste que el idiota me lo recalque; vestía con una camisa azul marino y pantalón de un tono más oscuro, con tenis deportivos marrones. Tenía un semblante de in-expresividad y mis __ojos mostraban fastidio. Hoy había tenido que lidiar con mi incansable grupo de admiradoras y una de ellas casi me arranca la parte superior de la vestimenta._

_—Qué fastidio llegan a ser —me dije más que convencido—, ojalá que no me localicen. Sinceramente lo que menos quiero hacer es soportar a una más —caminaba mientras suspiros llegaban a mis oídos ¨Fanáticas hay en todas partes¨ pensé observando a diestra y siniestra, a poniente y occidente ¨, al menos estás conocen lo llamado "Espacio personal"¨ gruñí internamente._

_Proseguí con mi andar unos quince minutos más, hasta que me tope con una chica de quince años de edad con el mismo tono de mi peil, con una larga cabellera de color rojizo que un mechón le cae en medio de los ojos, las cuales son café. Su vestuario consistía en un kimono grisáceo corto por encima de las rodillas, cinco dedos exactamente, y debajo de este un pantalón corto negro y sandalias oscuras._

_—Hola, Sasuke —saludó con su cruel tono de voz, es decir, el de siempre—. ¿Dónde tus perros falderos? —hablando de mis fanáticas._

_La mire y seguí mi camino._

_—Sasuke, no seas grosero y contéstame —exigió la chica poniendo sus manos en su cadera._

_—Tayuya —llame dándome media vuelta, fastidiado—, eres más molesta que todo mi grupo de acosadoras juntas —que si existía algo que más me fastidiaba era esa chica, que por mi buena suerte no estaba enamorada de mí, era que parecía mi sombra extremadamente habladora; criticándome cualquier cosa ¨Maldito el día en que me asignaron como tu tutor¨ y esa era la causa por la que podía deshacerme de la pelirroja._

_—¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke Uchiha tiene carácter —pronunció Tayuya— ¡Qué miedo! Ja, ja. —reía la del kimono disminuyendo mi paciencia, que es poca, considerablemente._

_—Si no fueras mi tutorada... —inicie con la mirada chispeaste de frustración._

_—¿Qué harías? —preguntó— Dime, te librarías de mi como con tus exasperantes fan's —se respondió a si misma—; por favor, Sasuke, más sentido común —decía rodando los ojos—. No soy como esos intento de humanos con escasa neuronas y moralidad —declaró como diciendo que dos más dos son cuatro._

_¨Aunque me desespere¨ medité, gruñí y manifesté—: Sólo lo diré una vez, tienes razón —me costó hacer que pasará de mi garganta hacía fuera de mis labios—. Ahora, lárgate —demande con nula paciencia ¨Qué ya se largue¨_

_—¿O qué? —quiso saber alzando una ceja._

_Emití un monosílabo de disconformidad._

_—Y regresamos a la Edad del Hielo —anunció la de pelo rubí._

_Yo suspiré y con voz neutra dije—: Mira, Tayuya... —fuí interrumpido por la aludida._

_—Qué gran descubrimiento, Sasuke, ¡los humanos pueden ver! —habló con ironía._

_—Te iba a avisar que tenemos que ir a estudiar literatura —aclare molesto._

_Y seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que, de la nada, saltó la chica que amas idiota rubio._

_—Tú, ¿qué haces con **mi **Sasuke-kun? —exigió una respuesta para ese mismo instante. Enfatizó el **mi**; eso me hizo gracia._

_—Que yo sepa no tiene tú nombre escrito en ningún lado, Frente de Marquesina —respondió la de ojos marrones con maldad, tan típico de ella._

_—Sólo Ino-cerda tiene mi permiso para ponerme ese adjetivo —siseó la de cabellera rosa—, zorra —concluyó._

_—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué llore, te aplauda, me ría o qué? —cuestionó la pelirroja con desdén— Bipolar de cuarta —contraatacó mordaz._

_Me limite a escuchar la, afortunadamente, pelea verbal de las féminas ¨¿Por qué todas las chicas tienen que ser tan cambiantes de humor? Qué problemáticas¨ y caí en la cuenta de ¨. Vaya, soné como Nara¨ si no fuera yo reconocería que no me encantó, para nada, eso._

_—¡"Bipolar de cuarta"! —repitió, el insulto, mientras su cabello, el cual había cobrado vida propia, volaba al aire— ¡¿A quién tachas así?! ¡No atesoras derecho alguno! ¡Alimaña!—expulsó la Haruno enfadada._

_Y enfadando-me a mí en el proceso._

_—Por todo lo sacro del cosmo —inaugure con nula serenidad, otra vez, y sin vociferar—, absténganse a chillar que todos las fisgan —desembrolle concibiendo que los entrometidos pusieran su interés en lo primero que tuvieran al alcance—. ¿Es qué no pueden lamentarse como las personas civilizadas? —interpele terminado mi punto._

_—Insinúas —parló Tayuya poniendo sus manos en su cadera, incitándome a que continuará._

_Cosa que yo, con mucho placer, no lo admita, hice._

_—Ustedes sólo gritan y gritan sin parar, sin importarles que, a las personas a su alrededor, les molesta o les pueden romper el tímpano; pero no importa, si quieren seguir haciéndolo, háganlo. Destruyan su audición que no les molestará sino que les estarán, eternamente, agradecidos —decía con sarcasmo en mi voz, cosa que fue inconsciente ¨Molestas chicas¨_

_La pelirroja mostró indiferencia, sin embargo, creo que en el fondo, se enojó._

_—Sasuke-kun... —comenzó Sakura con los ojos cristalinos._

_—Cállate —corté cruelmente—, de verdad cállate Sakura —me fui con Tayuya, a quien deje atrás hace una cuadra, importándome un comino dejar dolida a la de ojos verdes.__"_

Cuando terminó de contarlo el maldito sentí inmensas ganas de pararme y romperle su "hermosa y divina" cara. Mira que lastimar a Sakura-chan... ¡Desgraciado! ¡Infeliz! ¡Estúpido Uchiha!

—Eso fue todo —comenzó diciendo—, creo que la vi conteniendo el deseo de llorar —inicie a contar desde diez para no interrumpirlo—. Se lo merece, maldita acosadora —gruñó, de nuevo.

—Me voy —manifesté pero oí al estúpido adjetivar-me.

—Idiota rubio.

No más que tú, pensé antes de irme en busca de mi Sakura-chan. ¡Cuan desconsolada debe estar! Oh, pobrecita mi Sakura-chan. Camine y camine; busque y busque ¡y nada! ¡¿Dónde estará?! No supe hasta que llegó el próximo día donde ni siquiera fue a estudiar... ¡estudiar! ¡Sakura-chan no fue a estudiar! Si alguien me hubiera dicho de eso lo habría tachado de loco.

Me preocupó demasiado por mi chica, creo que ni he sonreído y me vale lo más mínimo, o al menos hasta que Kiba Inuzuka, un chico de mi edad cabello negro, ojos del mismo color solo que son medio perrunos y dos marcas a cada lado con la forma de un colmillo de can me preguntó la razón. También estaba Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de quince años con el cabello largo hasta la cintura de tono azulado oscuro y un cepillo en la frente, ojos blancos con un toque de lila, que además es la primogénita de su familia; pero ella sólo me miro todo el tiempo al menos hasta que le observe y... se desmayó con un rubor en sus mejillas. Qué chica tan rara, pensé.

Ahora decidí en ir a buscar a Sakura-chan en el lugar donde la conocí: la Academia, lugar en el que estudiamos desde primero hasta sexto de primaria. Queda un poco lejos pero no me importa, todo por volver a ver a mi querida chica de cabello rosa; al llegar contemplé el columpio y recordé mi niñez: siempre solo y marginado por todos, sólo por ser pobre y huérfano. No es muy agradable en sí pero ya no me deprime, porque conocí a Sakura-chan ahí antes de que se enamorará perdidamente del idiota llamado Sasuke.

Me senté en mi columpio. Sí, mío: todos los días en el recreo me sentaba en él hasta que mr hice amigo de Kiba, Shikamaru Nara, chico de tez caucásica, pelo negro al estilo piña y ojos de la misma tonalidad con aire de aburrido; y Chouji Akimichi, adolescente de "huesos grandes" ¿En serio por qué no puedo decirle "gordo"? En fin con el pelo café y ojos del mismo color, unas marcas espirales en sus mejillas que, las veces que lo he visto, esta ingiriendo comida. ¡Qué glotón! Creo que no soy el más adecuado para hablar sobre eso.

—Ah, te extraño Sakura-chan —dije decaído.

Estuve en silencio hasta que mi vista localizó a una hermosa joven de ojos verde jade despertándose con calma.

—Sakura-chan —hice un gran esfuerzo para no gritar—, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirí.

—Naruto —habló entrecortada-mente—, yo... Sasuke —intentó explicarme pero lo que no sabía es que yo ya estaba al tanto.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan —trate de tranquilizarla acariciándole su larga cabellera, la cual descubrí que era medio suave y que olía a cerezos. Como el significado de su nombre, me dije mentalmente—. Y, Sakura-chan... yo te amo, más que a mí vida y deseo que seas mi novia, que estemos juntos por toda nuestra vida... te amo, Sakura-chan —concluyó mientras ella lo mirada con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Naruto —inició mi amada—, yo te... —no terminó porque cayó en la inconsciencia.

Suspire resignado, por lo menos me le confesé, me consolé en la mente.

Y en ese preciso momento una palabra quedo en el aire al tiempo que la veía con el más puro amor y cariño que puede existir, palabra que salió de una dormida Sakura-chan.

_Amo._


End file.
